


Teach Me

by Meduseld



Category: Common Law (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - College/University, And still dorks, Gen, They're professors
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-19
Updated: 2017-06-19
Packaged: 2018-11-16 06:16:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 73
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11248020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meduseld/pseuds/Meduseld
Summary: Three sentence fic where they teach at a college level.





	Teach Me

Wes is six hours into grading midterms and he’s going to scream (honestly, someone used ‘homeslice’ in an essay. _Homeslice_ ) when a small steaming mug, the yellow chipped one that’s _his_ , appears magically at his elbow. 

He cracks open a suspicious eye and Travis Marks, he of the more-athletically-and-therefore-financially-endowed department is smilling at him hopefully and Wes just: “You need help using the new grading website don’t you?”

(Wes still lets him stay)


End file.
